User talk:KhanWiz
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 ='We'lcome'= Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. 185px-LearningAll.jpg|For the new heading do this Hey! I'm finally back. Sorry it took so long. The interent company we used kept mucking us around. But I'm finally back. But I've seen alot of new things, So I'm kind of confused, whats been happening? Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : SonOfHalliwell is a permanent Manager. Bureaucrats are now called Managers. I am Executive Manager. You are now Co-Executive Manager. Sanebeckam and Butterfly the rabbit is back. The New Wikia Lay out. My new signature. "Userboxes" are now here. And new templates have been created. I am so glad you are back. I have to change the templates now. Really glad your back. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 08:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see. In my opinon, the old layout was alot better. I don't know if its only me, but on my computer it looks all squashed together and things look bigger then usual. Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 09:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : We did not change it. Wikia Staff. Me and SOH tried really hard to make it look good. Trust us you get you used it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) What has happened to the wikia look? --Allyxx 19:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Wikia Staff changed it an we made it far better. Like it or not, we cannot do nothing about it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 19:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Khan, I did not notice that some unregistered user do that to my user page, and I want to give you a really big thank you for reverting that edit, its really hard to handle that kind of insult (and I don't know why *sarcasm* I think that person was one of my classmates). Thank you again =) --'Dyego Simpson 20:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I used to get called Gay when I was young. It did not bother me much because I'm not a homophobe. I have a phobia of homophobes. Lol. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Will do. :) And I have to ask you a questions. Who's doing the whole Quote of the Month, Video of the month thing for November? Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 23:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ? uh why are you the head manager and the other 2 are the co-executive? i mean shouldn't you all be equal? =s : I am head because I got more votes in the election (now closed). Only HalliwellsAttic is Co-Executive Manager. I have also been on here longer but that does not have anything to do with it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 09:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Sorry more questions and stuff, haven't quite yet caught up. 1. What happened to having a picture from every episode for the girl's appearance? Alot of them have been shorten. 2. I think there's way to much stuff on the Main Page. >.< I gotta say I liked the main page TheBook made awhile ago and the new one kind of looks like another charmed wiki here 3. Where are the new user boxes? 4. If it's alright with you can I do next months Video of The Month, Quote Etc 5. Who Run's The Charmed Wiki facebook? 6. I really like the banner on the main page, the one that says The Charmed Wiki. Who made it? 7. Last one, When was TheBook (AKA GlenVP) now, allowed to be an Admin and stuff again? Sorry about all the questions, it's kind of my fault that I didn't come back sooner, I'm just trying to catch up :) Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Answers: # I do not know what happened to the girls' appearances # TheBook did make a really nice one, but then he left and I do not know what he did with it. Yes it does look like that one. SonOfHalliwell did not realise that till too late. I like it. I dont think it has too much # Look on my user page, click edit and look at the codes like that where they are. # Yes you can do the Vidoes etc... # Glenn does the facebook, it is connected to his own account so only he can do it. # SonOfHalliwel made it. He used Photoshop. Sadly I do not have it :(. # Glenn was never demoted, he just stayed one. His power got shifted to his new account. He cannot be demoted anways. Hope that answered all your question. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 10:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) In regards to the main page, I really don't think the Did Ya Know? and the Facts about the Cast should be their. And in regards to the video's and stuff. I'm going to start that today (like the voting) Due to the fact I start school this monday coming, and I might not be on as much as I would like to, it sucks I know and + it'll give people more time to vote. and i also have sound good videos for the nominations and stuff, and i thought i better put them down now incase i forget xD Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Did Ya know? Is important to new users. The casts thing however is not. I will rid of it I think. Okay. I'll vote now. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 13:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think being 17 means that you can't enjoy a good piece of literature! I am myself a freaky HP fan and I'm 20 years old! :P Anyway, nice to know that at least one other person on this Wiki is an HP freak! My friends usually call me the "Harry Potter Know-It-All"! Whenever they have a question pertaining to Harry Potter, they come to me! Also, I wanted to talk to you about introducing a Charmed Fan Site of the Month on the Main Page. There are loads of sites out there that are wonderfully done but alas, not many know about them. As you know, The Demon's Jumble is closing down soon while Charmed-Net has been dead for a while now. So why don't we recommend nice fan sites to our users and contributors before all of them are dead? I know of quite a few. Let me know what you think, HP freak! xD ChЯisHдlliwell 13:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : :D. There is already so much stuff on the main page. I am going to say yes BUT, ask SonOfHalliwell aswell considering he made the Main Page. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC)